Danger mouse: Thanksgiving Madhouse
by amber allen289
Summary: This early Thanksgiving story will give us a head start of a happy family gathering . The Narrator, also known as Isambard, will visit Danger mouse in person, with his nephew Johnney. All the family members were as joyful as ever to be with one another. We give thanks to everyone we know and love.
Narrator: ''London, home of the bravest British people that has a right to believe so, country of the world, and home to the world's greatest secret agent, Danger mouse, and his faithful assistant, Penfold." Danny O'Malley: "Penfold, have you seen the shopping list laying around somewhere? I have to be there before the place becomes a Thanksgiving madhouse." Penfold:" No chief. Actually, Aya went to go shopping by herself, she wrote the stuff down in her own words." Danny O'Malley: "Well, I will give her extra thanks this Thanksgiving." Narrator: "Do you remember the last story you read earlier? Well if you did, then you wouldn't have mentioned my commercial about serving our country, and for letting it be Veterans day, and Danger mouse promised he would let me play it there. But he didn,'t remind me, so that was a total waste of time." Danny O'Malley: (In his mind "You darn right it was.") Penfold: " Well I would like to hear it and see it, but I'm busy at the moment."

Narrator: "Okay, take you're time." Danny O'Malley: "I wonder how long She'll be back home." Penfold: "She said she'll be gone for 45 minutes.'' Danny O'Malley: " 45 minutes! But that's impossible." Penfold: "I know." Danny O'Malley: "Well, I got to check the mail, so will you put the kettle on when I come back, Penfold?" Penfold: " What kind of tea would you like sir?" Danny O'Malley: "I'd rather have Da shi ling as usual." Penfold: " Alright then." Danny O'Malley:(Went to go check the mail.) Penfold:( Goes to put the kettle on. He hears a knock on the door. He goes to open the door.) Aya: Bonjour Penfold, um, pouvez- vous moi aider avec Les courses s'il vous plait?" Translation Device: "Hello Penfold, um, can you help me with the groceries please?" Penfold: "Oui." Both: ( Carries the groceries in the kitchen.) Danny O'Malley: ( comes back in the room with a lot of mail.) "Well, we got a lot of mail, and I guess we should open them now." Penfold: "Oh, is there some for me?"

Danny O'Malley: "2 of them are you'rs Penfold." Penfold: " Well that's a relief, I don't know what I got, so, that's it." Danny O'Malley: "Oh, et il ya un seul pour vous Aya." Aya: "Merci." Danny O'Malley: " And now, I got a lot of mail. I suppose I should get to work." Penfold: " Me too." Aya: ( Leaves the room.) Narrator: " Hey, I've got a lot of mail too. And this one has my check in it." Danny O'Malley: " Well, so do I. I bet they doubled my check, just because I'm saving the world and my country." Narrator:" Well, good for you. So we will no start with Thanksgiving mail. Penfold has one from his aunt, and Aya has one from her parents. Danger mouse has one too, and with a whole lot of junk mail with it. Oh, well it looks like I got one too, and it's from my nephew, Johnny." Danny O'Malley: " You never mentioned him before." Narrator: ''He's coming over at you'r place Danger mouse, and so am I.'' Danny O'Malley: "Oh really? Well then, we will need extra chairs then, shall we.'' Narrator: "A whole lot of chairs." Danny O'Malley: "Alright then, sure glad I keep an extra 2 dozen chairs up in the basement.'' Aya: "Danger souris! Il est ma lettre, Je l'ai eu beacoup de membres de la famille qui viennent visiter.'' Danny O'Malley: (Nearly faints.) " Oh dear, more chairs.''

(Thanksgiving Dinner.)

Narrator: "Wow, I didn't expect for Thanksgiving dinner to come this early in the morning.'' Danny O'Malley: "It's going to last ntil next morning.'' Narrator: "What!? I'm not there yet, hold on! I'm late, and I have to go pick up Johnney!" Penfold: "Auntie! I'm glad to see you.'' Auntie:'' Penfold, look at you, you'r still a mama's boy, and you look swell.'' Penfold: (Hugs Auntie.) Everyone: (Talking continueosly.) Danny O'Malley: ''Mom, Dad, It's great to see you here.'' Mrs. Castalena: ''Son, we love you, and we cared for you all or lives. But to this special day, we give thanks for saving the world, and our country. I'm also proud of you for listening to my advice about being a detective.'' Mr. Hendrickson: "That's right son, we ame here to join or thanks to everyone else's, and we can be who we are, and join as a family.'' Colonel K: "Ah, the O'Malley family, welcome to HQ, I'm Colonel K, Danger mouse's main manager. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you.'' Both: "Thank you Colonel.'' Johnney: "Whoa, this is a madhouse party, and I'll get to see the workers.'' Danny O'Malley: ''Oh no, Isambard's here.'' Johnney: ''Who's Isambard?'' Danny O'Malley: "You'r uncle is called Isambard, and only his friends call him Isambard." johnney: "Cool.''

Danny O'Malley: "Well, I guess I should check on the turkey, It's almost time to cook the ham too.'' Isambard: '' So since I'm here, I should just keep on doing my job, as usual.'' Penfold: " Well of course it's you'r job, how else will they know what's going on in the story?" Ismabard: "Right, can I please continue?" Penfold: "Go on.'' Isambard: ''As friends and families reunite with each other, they get to see new babies in the family, and they get to see old people in the family. It might be a big crowd, but this is Thanksgiving holiday, how else will we be able to pray to God and get together with famlies? Oh, and um, Penfold went to go check on the little ones in the bedroom, and I guess you cold say that they made it a mess. Books on the floor, bedcovers on the floor, even toys that were scattered on the floor made it even messier.'' Penfold: "Oh crumbs, and I just cleaned this room. Okay little ones, you can go to the living room.'' Little ones: (Walks out the door.) Penfold:( Cleans the room again.) Johnney: "Hey Penfold, I alway's heard about you being on missions with Danger mouse.'' Penfold: "well, people are alway's thinking that I'm a comedian, and I am, but you wouldn't want to be on these missions.''

Johnney: "Well why not? Is it because it's dangerous?" Penfold: "oh, worse than that. they're deadly missions.'' Johnney: ''I sholdn't of asked you that.'' Penfold: "What, did it make you feel scared?'' Johnney: "No, I just wanted to know you more.'' Penfold: "Well, you'll know me more when you get a chance to, I just wanted to look for a quiet place to read and think my thoughts.'' Isambard: "Hey everybody, It's time to watch my commercial.'' Johnney: "My uncle made a commercial? Man, he's alway's got something on his mind these day's huh?'' Penfold: "I guess.'' Both: (Walks to the living room, where Isambard is putting a tape in the recorder.) (the tap starts off with Isambard sitting on a chair.) Isambard: "Hello friends and relatives of mine, I created this commercial for certain reasons. I want to say a few things about Veteran's day, and I would like to say Happy Thanksgiving.'' (As Isambard finishes the commercial, it stops.) Isambard: "So, what did everybody think?" Everyone: "Great." Danny O'Malley: "Okay everyone, it's time to eat dinner.'' Isambard: "Everyone started to go to the dining room to sit at a seat. All of the kids were fighting over the seats like musical chairs, and I see Johnney sitting there politely, and not playing like a 5 year old. And I'm sitting by Danger mouse's cousin, Aya.''

Aya: "Bonjour Isambard.'' Isambard: "Bonjour Aya.'' Aya: ''Je vous que vous avez recontre mon mari Penfold.'' Translation device: "I see you've met my husband, Penfold.'' Isambard: "Well, you two make a lovely couple.'' Translation Device: "Eh bien, vous deux font un buau couple.'' Both:''Merci/thank you.'' Danny O'Malley: ''Everyone, we all came here today this Thanksgiving holiday, to meet our families and our friends. We also give thanks to the Native Americans, who joined thier peace with the pilgrums in what is called now, Southern Massachusetts and Eastern Rhode Island, that has been the home of the Womponoag peoplefor over 12,000 years. And I might want to be one of them too, but now we are who we are, and we can never change who we are. Now we must join in on this feast that we have prepared today." Isambard: "Since we're going to eat Thanksgiving dinner, let me say a few things about danger mouse. Okay, Danger mouse (Whispers: Likes a french woman named Fifi.) And to be sure that no one hears me, I can say that Aya has met Fifi once before, and it didn't go so well afterwards. I make bad jokes, but this game of cat and mouse didn't finish to well at the end.

Ha ha ha, did you get it? Aya is a mouse and Fifi is a cat.'' Penfold: (Whispers"Alright we get it, now can you stop talking about it? It's a good joke, but it's not a good joke at a time like this.'') Isambard: "Whoops, sorry everyone, I didn't think this through enough.'' Johnney: "Hey uncle Isambard.'' Isambard: ''Yes Johnney.'' Johnney: "Sorry to bother you, but could you pass the gravy please?'' Isambard: "Hold on a minute. Now what will await us for next Thanksgiving? What will happen this Christmas? How will our hero's go on our next adventure? Well then, you will have to tune in for the next amazing and exciting adventure of Danger mouse.''

Amber: ''Hi, its me again. I said I was going to come back really soon, but I didn't, so I'm sorry for the delay. I wrote my stories in order, because I started to write these stories early last year in September, and I would really like to write them in order. You will get to see a lot of Christmas stories later on. I will write more stories later this year. Bye.


End file.
